Feeling Betrayed
by NYiceprincess
Summary: OliverLilly. My First Fanfic ever! What happens when Oliver and Lilly kiss for a publicity stunt and later realize they love each other? Stupid plans involved that leave Miley feeling betrayed. But oh well. jk
1. Tired after partyin

Disclaimer: The only thing in this story that belongs to me is the plot. Nothing else is mine.

Chapter One

Lilly, Miley and Oliver were about to fall asleep in theatre class this afternoon. Normally they were hyped up during this period. They had no choice but to be sharp and alert since they had such an eccentric teacher. However, last night had been the biggest, longest, most exciting Hollywood party in the history of Hollywood parties. Orlando Bloom, Gwen Stefani, Beyonce, celebrities were there. Of course Miley being Hannah Montana and Lilly and Oliver being Miley/Hannah Montana's best friends, were all there. And the party didn't stop till two o' clock that morning.

Of course Miley went as Hannah and Lilly went as Lola but Oliver didn't have a persona yet so he had to create one for the party. This actually took quite a while because Oliver refused to dress as a girl and wear one of Hannah's many wigs. So Oliver decided he'd make the transformation himself. He bought some hair gel and some dark shades. He stepped into the bathroom and came out with his hair slicked back, shades on, and a British accent.

"Tonight, I'm not Smokin' Oken but I am Ollie Nash, Lola Loftnangle's new boyfriend." The girls were impressed with Oliver's cleverness but both were a bit disturbed for different reasons. Lilly was disturbed because she could never imagine being anything more than friends with Oliver, Even if only for pretend. Miley on the other hand was disgruntled because she secretly loved Oliver. So that's what Miley was daydreaming about in class today even though she was on the verge of entering a real REM sleep.

_Miley's POV in theatre class earlier that day_

Even if Oliver wasonly pretending to be Lola's boyfriend and not the real Lilly, it still bugs me. Especially since they held hands last night. But it's not like I can make a big deal out of it because then they'll be onto me. Okay Miley. Just act nonchalant about this. Besides _Ollie _and _Lola _are dating not Oliver and Lilly.

_Oliver's POV in theatre class earlier that day_

Mmmmm. Sleep

_Lilly's POV in theatre class earlier that day_

That was one crazy night. I am so sleepy. (Yawn) Ew. It was pretty weird pretending to be Oliver's girlfriend. Especially since we held hands.

_End of POV_

The bell rang and thankfully theatre was the last period of the day. The trio simultaneously stood up, stretched and yawned, and dragged themselves out of the school. Miley was silent. Her mind was still whirring. Oliver on the other hand hated the awkward silence and decided to talk to Lilly.

"Hey, _girlfriend_. Have a nice nap?" Oliver asked jokingly. But Lilly and Miley saw absolutely no humor in it whatsoever. They both whipped their heads around and stared him down angrily. Once again for different reasons.

"Sheesh. I didn't mean it for real, people. Sooorry." Oliver apologized, snappily. Lilly and Miley were both too tired and too disgusted to respond but not too tired and disgusted to think. On their way to Miley's the trio stayed silent. As soon as they got to her house, they all conked out on the couch. Later for homework. They had to rest up for another Hannah party tonight.


	2. Jealousy after the kiss

Chapter 2

Later on that night, Miley, Lilly, and Oliver got up and prepared for the party. They were fully rested and pretty charged for the party. They showered and put on their get ups. Then they all hopped in the limo.

"So, Ollie. Ready to be Lola's boyfriend?" asked Miley. She only asked this question to sound like a good sport so her friends wouldn't be onto her and think she was getting jealous.

"Um, I guess." Ollie said uncomfortably in his British accent.

Lilly's POV

Ugh. This is so weird. And when we get out of this limo we are really going to have to act lovey dovey for the stupid cameras. I am so not up for more of this. Well as long as it doesn't go any further than it did last night then I can deal.

Miley's POV

Argh. I am so mad. I guess so long as it doesn't go any further than it did last night I'll be okay. But I hope I can contain myself. I want to kill Lilly right now.

Oliver's POV

This is awkward. I have to pretend to be my best friend's boyfriend? Miley owes me big!

The trio stepped out of the limo and faced cameras, cameras, and more cameras. Although Lola and Ollie weren't really famous like Hannah, they arrived with her so they were as good as celebrities tonight. Ollie stepped out of the limo and then helped Lola out. From that point on they inadvertently held hands. Paparazzi ran up to Lola and Ollie and said, "Ah brilliant! Hannah Montana's close personal friends are dating. How cute. How spicy. Come on you! Give her a big French one!

Oliver's POV

Uh?

Lilly's POV

What?

Miley's POV

Hell no!

The paparazzi kept egging on Lola and Ollie and they felt they had no choice but to do it. It was a long, deep kiss. "Perfect." said the paparazzi.

Lilly's POV

Oh my Goodness. That was wonderful. I had no clue Oliver could kiss like that! Oh wow.

Oliver POV

Wow that was the most awesomeever.

Miley's POV

Nooooooooooooo!

"Ya'll know that picture is going to be in the paper by tomorrow morning." said Miley in her southern drawl.

"Ha ha. I don't care" said Lola dreamily.

"Yeah it's just a picture. No one knows it's us." Oliver couldn't keep his eyes off Lilly.


	3. The fight

Chapter 3

For the rest of the night Oliver and Lilly acted strange. They were giddy and giggly. Like cheesy newly weds. Miley was fed up. Every time she said something to them, they'd be all giggly and look at each other all lovely dovey. Miley, up until now would only roll her eyes. Now she'd had it. She grabbed them by the arms and pulled them into a corner.

"What the heck is with you guys?"

"Hannah, what are you talking about?" questioned Oliver.

"Yeah what's your deal?" asked Lilly.

"You guys are my deal!"

"What did we do?" defended Oliver.

"You two are my best friends and you act like you are in love!"

"We are not in love!" exclaimed Lilly.

"Well then quit acting like you're freaking married!"

"Quit acting freaking jealous!" spat Lilly.

"Jealous! You think I'm jealous? That's the last thing I am. It's just odd to see my best friends together like they're in love. And I don't want to be the third wheel!" Miley started tearing. She only told half the reason for her behavior. But Oliver and Lilly has compassion for their friend.

"Hannah, we're not in love. It was just a publicity stunt. And even if we really did like each other that way, we wouldn't leave you out. It's just tonight we didn't know you were feeling excluded." assured Lilly.

"Yeah Hannah, we're still the Trio." Said Oliver making sure to call her _Hannah _as opposed to her real name. So the group hugged and made up.

Fortunately it was a Friday night so the Trio could sleep late. They all decided to crash at Miley's. Since Oliver and Lilly spent the night at Miley's very often,they already had clothes there. Almost as soon as Miley, Lilly, and Oliver got in the house, they dropped liked birds. They were so dead! They changed clothes and plopped on the floor in Miley's room.

Around two o clock in the morning Lilly found she was unable to sleep so she decided to go outside and take a walk. When she got out side she ran into someone unexpectedly.

"Ahhhhhh!" they screamed unanimously.

"Man, Oliver. What are you doing up? And why are you out here?"

"Well, that question goes both ways doesn't it?" retaliated Oliver, flirtatiously.

"Okay well I'm here because regardless of my fatigue earlier, I can't sleep now. Your turn, Oken."

"Same reason, Lil. Couldn't sleep. Thinking too much."

"Oh. Well exactly what was on your mind?" questioned Lilly.

"Tonight. That's what I was thinking about. Look Lilly remember how we were saying that we were only friends and that kiss was only a publicity stunt?"

"Yeah?" She said reluctantly.

"Well Lilly that kiss was amazing. And the more I thought of it the more I wonder about us. I mean…well…what do you think?"

"Well really I don't know what to say because I was feeling the same way. But I had no idea that you were thinking my thoughts."

"Well I'm glad we're on the same page. I gotta be honest. That kiss was real to me, Lilly. Even if to the rest of the world, I was kissing Lola. And until later on today I was grossed out by the thought of dating my best friend of ten years. But now I see that it's been ten years spent with someone I love as more than a friend. I don't know. It sounds totally corny and unlike me but Lilly that kiss meant something and it made me realize I loved you this whole time." Oliver confessed.

"Oh wow. Oliver. I don't know what to-"

And she was cut off by Oliver's lips lightly pressing against hers. Lilly felt so shaky when she felt Oliver's hands creep up her waist. The kiss deepened when Lilly put her hands in his hair and he licked her bottom lip. After about five minutes they pulled apart. This kiss was more magical than the first. The giddiness continued through the night.

"Hey Oliver, we should probably get to bed. I don't want to look all tired in the morning and have Miley getting all suspicious."

"Yeah you're right. I am really starting to worry about her."


	4. Commencement of Operation Confession

Chapter 4

At two fifty a.m. Lilly and Oliver fell asleep. But at five o clock a.m. Lilly woke Oliver up so they could watch the sunrise together. She knew it was immensely cheesy and corny but she wanted him to see it with her. Another Oliver Lilly moment. They fell asleep next to each other on the floor. Two hours later Miley woke up, looked over and hated what she saw. She got up and left for the bathroom so she could shower. At seven fifteen Lilly and Oliver both awakened to angry speech. They ran to the bathroom door to see who was talking. They heard Miley, "Ugh why? Why do they have to be together? I love him. And Lilly is supposed to be my best chick friend and what does she do? She goes behind my back and dates my male best friend without even telling me. But it doesn't matter anyway because I would've still been mad because I love Oliver Oken. I love him love him love him! Oh I am so mad at Lilly!" Lilly and Oliver couldn't believe what they were hearing. The secret was out. Miley's reasons for acting so moody were now out in the open.

"Oh my Gosh Oliver she loves you. That's why she was so moody last night."

But Lilly, I only love her as a friend. I love you as a girlfriend. I don't want to hurt her. I want to let her down easy. I don't know what to say or how to say it. I mean we weren't even supposed to hear that. So we can't say anything. But then she's going to start-." Lilly got Oliver to shut up finally by giving him a peck on the lips and telling him to relax. "We'll figure this out, Hun. Besides I have a plan. It's a bit sneaky and manipulative but I think we can pull it off." So Lilly told Oliver the plan which they called Operation Confession. They certainly were Bonnie and Clyde. Lovers and partners in crime.

When Miley got out of the bathroom, she found Oliver and Lilly sitting opposite each other on Miley's bed. She wondered what was eating at them. She decided she wouldn't ask. She wanted to keep observing. Miley heard Lilly mumbling under her breath. She managed to hear, "Stupid Oken." She heard Oliver say something to the effect of, "Loser Lilly." Of course Miley wasn't upset about this because it gave her hope. However it was awkward to see them fight like this. She didn't say anything. She just watched her friends make nasty smirks at each other. Lilly rolled her eyes at Oliver. He shot daggers at her. They were seriously hating each other. As far as Miley knew anyway.

_Miley's POV_

Oh. So they aren't dating after all. Hee Hee Hee.


	5. Secret's Out

Chapter 5

Miley left the room again. And Lilly whispered, "Yes! It's working. She totally thinks we hate each other!"

I know. Lilly you're genius!" Just then Oliver left the room. Miley walked in. Then she asked, "What's with you and Oliver? Last night you guys were practically inseparable and now you hate each other."

"Well he got all offended because I told him that the idea of dating him is disgusting and that kissing him was a nightmare. It's not because he wants me to like him or anything. He just got sensitive." lied Lilly

"Oh wow. Well Lilly did you ever think that maybe you were a little too harsh?"

"Helloooo. Miley. Whose side are you on anyway? Wait a minute. I see. You like him!"

"What! Lilly, that's ridiculous."

"Miley. I know you. I can tell when you like someone. You were totally obvious last night."

"Okay I confess. I think I love him. He's so cute and sensitive. He's funny and caring." Lilly inwardly cringed at this. Oliver was her guy.

"Wow Miley. I knew it! It's totally cute! I mean if you like that type of guy." Lily pretended to be happy for her friend. That's right. All a part of the plan.

"Lilly I wish I could tell him. But I don't want to embarrass myself. And it's awkward being that he's my friend and all."

"Well Miley regardless of my attitude towards him right now, I really think you should talk to him and um say how you really feel. I mean, you're friends and all. But that can also hold you back to. Think about it. Two friends? Best friends at that. It seems a little awkward to me. But I mean…if you're cool with doing that then…

"Wow Lilly. You really freaked me out just now."

"No Miles. Don't let me hinder you. You do you!"

"Mkay. Oh and Lilly thanks for being so supportive. I thought you would've totally flipped on me."

"It's okay Miley. What are friends for?

Miley smiled and Lilly left the room to go find Oliver. He was on his way to the beach. Once again. Part of the plan. So Lilly informed Miley that she needed to be alone for a little and she would be on the beach. She walked about ten minutes and found Oliver under a tree. Oh he looked so cute far away and up close and when he was pretending to be angry with her. Lilly just hoped he'd never get mad at her like that in real life. It would kill her. Finally Lilly reached the tree and Oliver acknowledged her.

"Hey, cutie. So how'd things go with Operation Confession?"

Well she certainly confessed. And everything we heard her say in the bathroom this morning. It's so true. She's mad about you, Oliver. But so am I. I mean whenever she said she loved and adored you I wanted to beat her down.

"Wow. She'd be so surprised to hear that. Even I was."

"Yeah I guess so. Well I told her to talk to you about it. So when she does, you are going to let her down easy and that way, the message is clear and no one gets hurt too badly."

"Right. Then that concludes our short and sweet Operation Confession. But what if it doesn't work. What if she breaks down in tears. I couldn't handle that. Or what if she's one of those persistent ones and she pursues me? What would I do then?"

"Looks like it's time for a plan B. If she breaks down then we need to be honest and tell her the truth about us. She'll be mad that we didn't tell her sooner and let her think it was okay to have you. But then we will just explain that we did it to spare her feelings. She should understand after that. And if she pursues you, we will still tell her the truth. Either way she'll back off. She might be mad but she'll back off. And she will eventually get used to seeing us together and we'll be back to normal."

"You and your genius plans, baby." Said Oliver, wrapping his arms around Lilly's waist, and indulging in a passionate kiss. Little did the new couple know, that someone was watching them and that someone was livid.


	6. The bigger fight

Chapter 6

_Miley's POV_

Oooh that backstabbing bitch! She was never mad at Oliver! I knew something was going on with them.And I was so naïve to believe that bull they fed me, talking about how they were just friends and how that kiss was just a publicity thing! Lies! Lillian said she wouldn't mind. Lillian thought it was a great idea for Oliver and me to hook up. "_Thanks for the support Lilly." "What are friends for?" _Well FYI. This is definitely not what they're for!

Lilly and Oliver were not expecting what came next. An enraged Miley stormed over to Lilly and Oliver in the bushes. She was screaming, her face was turning crimson, and she was forming discombobulated sentences. Lilly and Oliver were exchanging looks that said _Oh crap! She knows._ And soon they were turning crimson as well. Eventually Oliver got tired of hearing all of Miley's rambling and he shook her and said, "Miley! Speak English. You know on second thought. Don't speak at all. We have some explaining to do."

"Yeah you're damn skippy!" retorted a furious Miley. And before Miley could say anymore, Lilly cut in.

"Okay Miley. This is what happened. It all started at your Hannah party. You know the whole kissing situation, right? Well after we kissed we were acting all giggly and we didn't know why. But we just knew that we enjoyed the kiss…a lot. So then after the fight and after we all made up and everything we headed back to your house to sleep but in the wee hours of the morning I couldn't sleep so I went outside and I ran into Oliver. And we talked, then we kissed for what seemed like forever, and then we decided that we belonged together.

"Yeah" Oliver cut in. "And then this morning we heard you confessing your love for me in the bathroom. So we came up with a plan. And the plan was to get you to confess to each of us…personally. Of course you were going to confess to Lilly because you can talk about girl stuff like that. So it was easy. But then we needed you to confess to me. So we pretended to hate each other so it would give you more hope. Then we knew you were going to start looking for me so you could confess. And when you did I was going to let you down easy and later we'd tell you about us. So Lilly was supposed to hide before you got here. But we weren't expecting you so soon. And we weren't expecting you to see us here. So…yeah basically that's it.

"But Miley we are really, really sorry. We shouldn't have betrayed you." Said Lilly sincerely

"Right" joined Oliver. "We should've just been honest with you Miley.

"Well I can sort of forgive you for that." said Miley with tears in her eyes. "But Lilly you knew I liked him.

"Miley, you're right. I knew it before you told me. But you get all the guys. You meet and hang out with all the stars. You're living a dream and you're used to getting whatever you want from shoes to guys. But it's the one time a guy truly likes me for me. And who better than my best friend of ten years? Oliver knows me inside and out." said Lilly smiling and rubbing Oliver's shoulder. "We are really happy together and we're meant for each other and we didn't realize it till we kissed. I'm sorry, Miley. I mean **_we_** are massively sorry for being horrible best friends. Ever forgive us?'

"Lilly this is probably the most selfish thing you have ever done." When Miley said this, Oliver's temper rose and he couldn't keep his composure any longer.

"Look Miley. Lilly said she was sorry. And we're both wrong for plotting against you and I know Lilly went against "the code" by dating her best friend's crush. And Miley I love you as a friend but don't call Lilly selfish when you know you would have done the same thing and you would've been just as wrong. We know we should've talked to you about it first and we both apologize for that. But if you are going to stay mad then be mad at both of us because we both screwed up." Oliver was then quiet. And so was Miley. She ran off and Oliver and Lilly didn't follow her. Poor girl. She was in denial. Miley knew Oliver and Lilly were right.

**Oh and to everyone who reads this story, please review and tell me how to make it better!**


	7. The Makeup

Chapter 7

An hour after the big fight under the tree, Lilly and Oliver walked silently to Miley's house to see how she was doing. Oliver didn't really mean to yell at her like that. It's just that he couldn't stand hearing Lilly keep rubbing guilt in Lilly's face after she felt bas enough. Especially when Miley knew she would've jumped at a chance to date Oliver even if Lilly was head over heels for him.

_Miley's POV_

I feel like jumping off a cliff right now. Oliver was right. Lilly was really sorry and I just kept throwing guilt in her face instead of being the bigger person and trying to forgive her. And what's really wrong is that I wasn't even mad at Oliver. Man I was being bias.

About ten minutes after Miley arrived at her house, along came Lilly and Oliver. No one was home except for a weeping Miley who was in her bedroom. Oliver knocked and said, "Miley, it's us. We need to talk. And if you don't want to then I just want you to know that I'm sorry for snapping at you. And Lilly is incredibly sorry for hurting you."

"You guys can come in." said a quiet voice. Lilly opened the door softly and walked into the room, Oliver on her heels. "I just wanted you two to know that I forgive both of you for everything. Plus I'm also sorry. Lilly I shouldn't have kept making you feel all guilty."

"We're cool." said Lilly and Oliver in unison. And for the millionth time in the Trio's friendship, they hugged and made up. Then for about four hours they sat there and watched stupid comedies. These people did some seriously cheesy things together. Eventually the Trio fell asleep on Miley's king sized bed. Lilly and Oliver slept cuddled in each others arms. Good thing Miley was asleep.

**This chapter is short but believe me. There are longer chapters ahead.**


	8. Emergency Equals Disappearence

Chapter 8

The next morning Lilly woke up to a disturbing buzzing sound. She looked over at the night table and found that it was her cell phone vibrating. She grabbed it and answered it without bothering to see who it was first.

"Hello" answered Lilly groggily.

"Lilly, Honey. I need you home immediately. There's been a death in the family. Sniff. Your great aunt Carolyn passed away last night. (Pause, sniff) You didn't know her very well. Anyway we have to take an emergency trip up to New York for the funeral." said her mother tearfully.

"Wow Mom. That's horrible. I'll be home in five." Lilly packed up whatever she had, and raced home. She left no note of anything that would tell Miley and Oliver where she'd gone. Lilly figured she would call them at the airport when all the chaos was over. Lilly barged through her front door only to find a sobbing mother and a father that was comforting her.

"I just thought I'd get to see her first." said Lilly's mother. Lilly just rushed to her mother's side and tried to comfort her as best she could as her father was doing. For about ten more minutes Lilly stayed down stairs with her mother. Then her father told her to go upstairs and pack enough clothes for a week.

_Lilly's POV_

Wow. It's a shame that this death has Mom so torn. Great Aunt Carolyn must've been an awesome person to make Mommy cry like that. It makes me kind of glad I didn't know her too well or else I would be all distraught too. Well I'd better pack some clothes. I wonder if Miley and Oliver will worry. I wonder what they'll do while I'm gone…

_End of POV_

_Back at Miley's Two Hours Later _

Oliver tossed, and turned, and rolled around in Miley's bed until he realized that there was now too much space in the bed. He sat up with a jolt and looked around frantically.

Lilly's not here!"

"Relax, Sleepyhead. She's probably just in the bathroom." Replied Lilly.

"Right! I'll go check.

Oliver got up and searched for Lilly in the bathroom. She wasn't there. He searched frantically around the entire house. Then he reported back to Miley that Lilly was nowhere to be found. The two searched the house thoroughly to make sure that Lilly wasn't playing a prank. Then Miley and Oliver got this not so brilliant idea to barge into Jackson's room and wake him. Miley pounced on her sleeping brother, who was not so happy.

"What is going on!" exclaimed Jackson. "Ohhh, Miley, you'd better have a decent explanation for this."

"Jackson, cut the drama. Lilly's missing!" snapped Oliver. After all this _was_ his girlfriend they were talking about.

"Well did she leave any of her possessions behind? Cell phone, clothing?"

"Um no." replied Miley, slowly.

"Well then did you ever consider that she might've gotten up and left on her own? Call her cell phone. It's not like she left it here."

"Wow. Leave it to the donut of the house to come up with the most intellectual solution." commented Oliver.

"Yeah maybe _you_ should 'cut the drama' and think first before you disturb a person's beauty sleep!" said Jackson.

"Oh. We're sorry Jackson. If we're interrupting your beauty sleep we'd better leave. You need as much of it as possible." said Miley, mocking a sympathetic tone of voice.

"Thank you Mile- Hey" But before Jackson could retort, Oliver and Miley were out the door and on their way back to Miley's room. They called Lilly's cell phone but only got her voice mail because she was on a plane to New York.


	9. When You Think You Can Trust Someone

Chapter 9

The plane ride was pretty boring. And it was tiring Lilly. She snacked on chips and sipped on some Dr. Pepper and when she got tired of that, she listened to her iPod and looked at some boring traveling magazines. But finally she came across a magazine with Hannah Montana on the cover. And when she turned to the page that she figured would be all about Hannah, she realized it wasn't. The headline said, "Hannah Montana…Center of Attention, or Third Wheel? And then beneath all the text, it showed the picture of Lola and Ollie French kissing. Lilly got a jolt and a laugh out of that one. She finally got tired enough to fall asleep for the rest of the ride.

Lilly, after three hours on the plane, got off of the aircraft and stretched. She then turned on her cell phone only to find that she had twenty voice mails from a number that was none other than Miley's. She never expected anything less. She knew that Miley and Oliver were probably worried to death about her and were probably developing gray hairs and wrinkles by the second. She decided to call them.

"Hello, Lilly? Lilly! Oliver, c'mere it's Lilly.

"Oh really? Cool. I'm coming!" is what Lilly heard on the other line. So she basically explained the whole situation. Miley and Oliver were shocked that in a span of five hours Lilly went from Malibu to NY. At the end of the conversation, "Bye, baby. I'm sorry for the loss. I love you."

"Yeah Lilly, me too." joined Miley.

"Thanks. And I love you guys too." They hung up with each other and Lilly made her way to the rental car behind her parents.

_Back in Malibu_

Oliver decided that since there was nothing better to do, he'd chill with Miley for the whole day. After all, Lilly was hundreds of miles away from Malibu and in the middle of a family death. This was no time for phone sex.

"So Oliver. What do you feel like doing?" asked Miley.

"Talking to Lilly." replied a rather mopey Oliver. And that was so not the answer Miley was looking for.

"Well since we can't do that…" said an impatient Miley. "We could go to the beach. Or we could just…hang out on my bed." said Miley stretching out on her comforter.

"You mean like, watch a movie on your bed and that's it?" asked Oliver reluctantly.

"Um yeah. We could do that too…I guess." Of course Miley was disappointed but she couldn't let it show. She was supposed to be over it. She was supposed to be a good best friend. She was supposed to be supportive. Oliver looked through the DVDs and came across one of those sappy, comedy romance movies. It had never even been opened. Miley hadn't even watched it yet.

"Ooooo that one looks good." said Miley referring to the unopened DVD.

"Um cool. How come you've never bothered to look at it? wondered Oliver.

"I don't know. I guess I don't really like watching these kinds of movies by myself. I mean, if you don't have a boyfriend your kind of a loser watching it alone."

"Well I don't have my girlfriend right now so. I'm not single but I'm kind of a loser too." responded Oliver. They laughed and Oliver put the DVD in. It was pretty sweet. Miley and Oliver laughed and giggled with each other like normal friends did throughout the movie. But at the end, the two lovebirds finally kissed. Miley stared at Oliver. And Oliver stared at Miley. Then Oliver realized that he was in serious need of intimacy. And Miley realized that what she had been longing for was right in front of her on her bed with nothing between them but the guilt that would come after the act. So they leaned into each other and kissed. More passionately than the actors on the screen. More passionately than what Oliver had expected. More passionately than what Miley had expected. And they knew it was wrong. Bt it felt too good and too right to stop. Oliver ended up on top of Miley still kissing until they were both out of breath.

The kiss was only a kiss and it went no farther than that. But Miley's hair was in disarray; Oliver had lip gloss on his lips, and both of them were hot with wrinkles all throughout their clothes. But all they could do was lie there on Miley's bed, sprawled out, fighting for air in the stuffy room.

_In New York, Lilly's POV_

Hmmm. I wonder what Oliver and Lilly are doing right now. I just hope they aren't bored to death without me.


	10. Trust No One

Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry if I misled anyone. No, Miley and Oliver aren't having sex. They are only kissing but it's kind of intense.

_The Next Day, at the church in NYC, Lilly's POV_

Nine in the morning and the preacher is droning on and on about death, and Aunt Carolyn being in a better place. Mom's bawling and Dad and I are sitting here in the pews trying to comfort her. Wow, this lady was close to Mom. She's been crying like this for three days! And as saddening as this day is, my mind can't help but to wonder what Oliver and Miley are doing. What did they do yesterday? What will they do tomorrow? Hmmm…

_Back in Malibu_

Miley was in her house and Oliver was at his. Yet they both felt this loneliness and they were longing for company after what happened yesterday. So guess who Miley called.

"Hello Miley? Wow that's a coincidence. I was just picking up my phone to call you. I was going to ask you if you…uh… needed some company.

"Well. Oliver I'm surprised because I was going to ask you the same thing. The problem is that Jackson and my dad are home so we can't do anything here.

"Ha ha. That's perfect because my people aren't home and they won't be back for another three hours."

"Cool. Then I'll be right over." And they hung up. Miley dressed in a super short mini skirt that she hardly ever wore. She put on a little black, spaghetti strapped top that showed her midriff, and she let her hair down so that it flowed nice and straight down her back. Oh and let's not forget her shoes. Can you say hooker heels? Miley yelled out to her father, "Bye Daddy. I'm going to Oliver's for a little bit."

'Okay that's fine Bud." She grabbed a jacket to cover herself and she was off. It took her a little over five minutes to get to Oliver's house. She rang the doorbell. And it's funny how timing can be because as Oliver was opening the door, Miley was standing there slowly unzipping her jacket as if she was doing it for him. Oliver was so busy staring, he forgot to invite her in. He just held the door wide open. She walked in on her own. All Oliver could manage to say was, "You look so hot."

_In NY, Lilly's POV_

I officially hate funerals. The only funeral I am willing to go to after this one is my own. I didn't know Great Aunt Carolyn and I ended up crying my eyes out because the whole thing was just so sad. Well Mom decided she needed to get back to bright and sunny Malibu. So we are leaving today. Actually we've been on the on the plane back home for an hour and a half now. So what I'm going to do when we get back in Malibu, I'm going to go to Oliver's house first and surprise him, and then I'll go to Miley's.

_An hour and a half later Lilly's POV_

The plane finally touched down and I was glad to be back in Malibu. New York is cool but only if you go there for happy reasons. We found our luggage, found our car that we parked at the airport yesterday and we were home in about twenty minutes. I asked my parents to drop me off at Oliver's and I would walk home later. I went for the door and, funny, it was open. I just quietly walked in and went up to Oliver's room. He wouldn't mind because I'm a regular in this house. So I cracked open his door and was about to yell, "Surprise! I'm home early!" But some repulsive sight caught me by supreme surprise. Oliver was in a wife beater and boxers, Miley was in some skimpy skirt and a bra, Oliver was on top of Miley in his bed and they were kissing!

"So this is what you do when I'm away at a fucking funeral? You cheat on me, Oliver? And Miley, you slut. You betrayed me. You're supposed to be my best fucking friend and you can't keep your filthy paws off my boyfriend? You Bitch!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. And before I could even give Oliver a chance to say, "But Baby, it's not what it looks like." I left, because there is no excuse in the world that's going to excuse either of them. I mean, what the hell is my best friend doing half naked kissing my boyfriend? Miley is so selfish. She knows that if I had a crush on her boyfriend, and she went away she could trust that I wouldn't touch him no matter how much I wanted to.


	11. Making Up Can Be Slightly Painful

Chapter 11

Lilly hadn't spoken to Miley or Oliver for two weeks. They had left hundreds of voicemails on her cell phone. They've stopped by her house when her parents weren't home. They've even left notes in her locker at school. But Lilly was not swayed. She wanted absolutely nothing to do with either of them. Right now they were both dead to Lilly. Whenever Miley and Oliver tried to talk to talk to her in person, she listened to her iPod and walked away as if no one was there. Miley was getting very tired of the silent treatment. She couldn't take it anymore. Lilly wasn't even giving her a chance to talk. So one day after school, when Miley was entirely alone she developed a plan. It wasn't one of those hurtful ones either, however just slightly manipulative.

The next day at school, a note fell out of Lilly's locker. It looked peculiar. Not like the ones Oliver and Miley had been sending her. So Lilly actually had the courtesy to read it. The note was an invitation to see Panic! At The Disco in LA because they were signing things and Miley knew how much Lilly loved Ryan Ross. The invite was very real and very true. And it was all part of the scheme. Miley and Oliver would come to the signing knowing without a doubt in their minds that Lilly would be there too. The signing was tomorrow and luckily, right in Malibu. Lilly was screaming inside her head, the note totally brightened her despondent life. Lilly skipped home from school that day without a care in the world. She was going to meet her favorite band in the world! So nothing could really bring her down.

Lilly jumped up the next morning! It was Saturday. Panic! Day. Lilly actually got a little girly. She wore a black mini skirt that she hardly ever wore, a black spaghetti strapped tank top that showed her midriff, and let's not forget the shoes. Can you say hooker heels? Lilly let her blonde hair down so that it flowed nice and straight down her back. She looked in the mirror and suddenly became revolted at what she saw. She looked like that whore. Her ex- best friend. She looked like Miley. But the outfit was admittedly hot! So instead of changing, she added a touch of Lilly. She added a touch of punk. She put red leggings under her short skirt, her hair in a side ponytail and a red bracelet on one arm and a sweatband on the other. Now she reminded herself less of a slut.

Lilly left for the building in which Panic! would be signing things. She had her Panic! album and poster. About fifteen minutes later Lilly arrived at the place and walked into the chaos of screaming fan girls. It was Lilly's turn to get her things signed and Ryan Ross said, "What up?" Lilly blushed and was all giddy until Miley and Oliver showed up.

"What the hell are you two doing here? This was a set up wasn't it?" accused Lilly.

"Well yeah. But listen to us for a minute. You've avoided us for long enough. Now we need to get this figured out." said Oliver.

"Fine." said Lilly impatiently. "You've made your point, so talk."

"Okay well first of all. We both are really, terribly sorry. We don't want you to hate us forever. And I know I was a real whore, Lilly. I mean you were away at a funeral and I went and seduced your boyfriend."

"Yeah and Lilly I've been a horrible boyfriend. We hurt our best friend's feelings just to we could have each other and it wasn't even worth it. So I am sorry I let Miley's whorishness get to me." Just then Miley slapped him in the shoulder.

Okay you guys. I am willing to forgive you on two conditions:

Oliver, as of right now you and I are through. Maybe when I can really trust you again and when you don't skirt chase so much we can try again.

You all have to let me get away with this…"

And with that, Lilly slapped Oliver hard on the side of his face and hit Miley in the arm very hard.

"Sorry, I just needed to do that. Plus you guys deserve it." justified Lilly. Miley and Oliver agreed.

"Um well Lilly got her stuff signed and we both are probably badly injured so let's go." said Miley as she rubbed her arm.

And they left for Miley's house.


	12. What it's Like to Have Loved and Lost

Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry it took me forever to post but I was at a funeral back home in NYC just like Lilly. The lady wasn't my aunt however her name _was_ Carolyn and that's where I got the idea. Anyway it took forever to get over it plus I'm helping with a fashion show at my church. My world is demanding much of me! Last chapter so Read, Enjoy, Review!

Over the past three weeks, the Trio had been hanging out just like old times. However there was a distance between them. They went places together, had sleepovers, went to Hannah concerts, and Hollywood parties. But they were quieter now. Miley used to be out there and loud. Lilly and Oliver used to be all giggly and totally dorky. But now they had very little conversation. At the sleepovers, they actually fell asleep! Weird?

Oliver's POV

Things have changed between all of us. And now I feel like it's all me and Miley's fault. She shouldn't have seduced me and I shouldn't have given in. I should have thought more about my beautiful Lilly first. Now I've probably lost her trust and her love forever. And she probably thinks that I stopped loving her and caring about her but I still do love her and care about her very much. Probably more than I did before. And she most likely doesn't want to give me another chance.

Lilly's POV

Goodness! Why did they have to go and screw things up? Now I can't trust my best friend/ ex all because he couldn't control his hormones and she couldn't be a good friend. Now all of us are messed up. We're not the same bunch we used to be. And I still love Oliver. And he probably thinks I am too mad at him to date him again and so he won't ask me out which is also a good thing because I AM too mad at him to go out with him again. That, and, I can't even trust him! Plus, I am going to be in even more trouble if he does ask me out because then I'll have to turn him down. Then both of our hearts will be crushed even more. If that's even possible.

It was a cool Saturday night and even though the Trio usually spent Saturday nights together, they decided that this weekend they needed a break from each other. It was around 7:30 when Lilly returned home from skateboarding around the neighborhood. She stepped into her house and saw that her parents weren't home.

Lilly's POV

Hmm. Ballroom dancing lessons. That's where they are. I made my way to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. I was pondering what to do about Oliver. Should I forgive him or hate him forever and never give him a second chance? But when I entered the kitchen I dropped my skateboard for the remarkable sight before me was incredible. I took off my helmet and elbow and knee pads and dropped them on the floor too. Before me was a trail off lily petals. How sweet. The flowers match my name. They were all over the floor, the table, the top of the refrigerator! I followed them, picking them up as I went, not wanting my parents to see them when they got home in an hour. When I reached the stairs the lily petals led into rose petals! The petals led all the way upstairs into my room. And I found rose petals all over my bed and…what…candles? Then on my dresser was a bouquet of lilies. They were so beautiful. I went to sit on my bed and I heard something crunch. I stood up and saw a piece of paper with a poem on it:

**What it's Like to Have Loved and Lost**

I didn't realize how much you meant to me

Till that day I betrayed you so unfaithfully

I saw tears in your eyes

And I could've died.

To know that you cried and it was my fault

Sweetie, do you know it tears me apart?

And when I was with you my life was complete

But now that things have changed

My world is cold and bleak

I can't have you as just a friend

I need to hold and kiss you again

But I cannot because you trust me no more

And losing you has made my heart heavy and sore

I caused you so much pain my love

And now I am feeling it too

I hurt and betrayed the one I loved

I loved and I lost

you

Love always,

Oliver

Earlier I was wondering if I should forgive Oliver. I think I have my answer.


End file.
